


Eyes Wide Open

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Developing Friendships, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood, Witch Bonnie Bennett, bonnie needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: The day Tyler Lockwood found Bonnie Bennett singing in the rain would stick with him for the rest of his life.A short drabble based on a tumblr prompt.





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> "She was singing in the rain when he first laid eyes on her."

   They had known each other since they were kids. Went to the same school. Had the same friends. Got unceremoniously tossed into the same bloody world. But up until recently he had never truly _seen_ her. Never really took the time to get to know her for who she was. To know how strong she could be beneath that peppy façade.

   The first day he began to, he would always remember perfectly.

   She was singing in the rain when he first laid eyes on her. He liked to think that it was the rain that opened him up to see her as each droplet magnified who she was. Exposing her to him.  

   She was magic. She was nature in it’s most pure and simplest form. And when he truly thought about it an argument could be made that this new vision could have been supplemented by his own newfound ties to the natural world. But that idea didn’t sit as well with him. It threatened to muddy her up with the blood that baptized his new life as a werewolf. It threatened to shatter the serenity of her song, of the peace that finally managed to slip onto her face.

    So he put it out of his mind and concentrated on the rain. On the way it washed over her. The way it bounced against her skin, giving her an ethereal shine. He noted that she didn’t shiver. It didn’t surprise him. She wouldn’t be cold, not with fire as her element and water as her catalyst.

   He concentrated on the sound of her voice and crooked grin. She was beautiful. And at his realization he was left breathless. A gasp escaped him, shooting passed his leaping heart and into the air.

   She’d heard him. Her singing stopped. When she looked at him, cocking her head to one side, he knew that she was waiting for an answer.

“Bonnie.” Her name came out in a weak whisper.

“Ty? What are you doing out here?”

   He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Knowing that if he did otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from reaching out to her. “I don’t know…nothing much. Just enjoying the rain I guess.”

   Her returned smile, though weighted with sadness, was genuine. “Me too.” Her open palm seemed warm when she offered it to him, so he took it with little hesitation and the heat of it helped to sear that memory into his soul where it would always stay. Where she would always stay.

 

 

* * *

 

This work was inspired by this [tumblr prompt](https://lots-o-prompts.tumblr.com/post/173699764942/writing-prompt-42-she-was-singing-in-the-rain)!  

Follow me on [tumblr](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/) for more! 

 


End file.
